Melyria Starstrike
Melyria is a level 85 Night Elf Rogue on the Moon Guard server and currently runs , a Kaldorei PVP-RP guild. Many thanks to Baenhoof for drawing the infobox picture. =Appearance= Melyria stands a lot taller than most other female Kaldorei, topping out at seven and a half feet tall. She has a toned, athletic build with almost no curves. Her dark blue hair is kept short and a topknot stands near the back of her head. Her face is the most striking part of her appearance. The entire right half of her face is a sharp contrast to the left, the left being somewhat unremarkable and most certainly average. The right side was mutilated by burns and deep pockmarks that creep along her flesh, scarred as if somebody has shoved half her head into a campfire. The flesh is a dark purple as opposed to the almost pallid, pale skin on the left side. The right half of her face and right eye seem barely able to move, part of her lower lip always drooping and her eyelid always half closed over the still glowing orb. =Personality= Melyria seems to have difficulty socializing. The majority of her interaction with others are either arguments, orders or instructions. She rarely laughs, smiles or shows much of a humor, outside of the rare dry, sarcastic quip. She seems unable to carry on small talk and speaks in direct, clipped answers, even when not on duty, which often alienates those who are unfamiliar with her way of interacting with others. Outlanders, specifically those from the Eastern Kingdoms, almost instantly draw her suspicion. She is a stark believer in Kaldorei superiority and that outlanders shouldn't be trusted. She is a heavy traditionalist, xenophobic, fearing of magic and outwardly hesitant to work with any non-Kaldorei. =History= Before the Third War Melyria grew up ages ago in Suramar at the height of the Kaldorei empire. She grew up in relative peace, within a caste system, specifically in the lower class of people. She chose to join the Sisterhood of Elune shortly before coming of age and trained in the ways of the priestess. It was not until Azshara's betrayal that Melyria was forced into combat with many other members of the Sisterhood, including Tyrande Whisperwind, Maiev Shadowsong and Shandris Feathermoon. It was during this time that Melyria lost her parents to the chaos that flooded Suramar, an event that pushed her into a vengeful, almost crazed state. She fought ferociously alongside her sisters and, as history tells, the War of the Ancients was won and the Well of Eternity exploded. Yet Illidan Stormrage did the unthinkable, crafting a second well upon the slopes of Mount Hyjal. For his crimes Illidan was to be locked away and Maiev demanded that she be his jailor. A relatively small number of the Sisterhood joined her. Melyria, having lost everything she knew of, went with her in the hopes that she could forget the travesties of the war. For ten thousand years Melyria served with The Watchers, standing vigil over The Betrayer. There she grew close to her sisters, came to care for each and every one of them, finding the sense of belonging and family she thought she had lost years before. The Hunt for the Betrayer The Watcher's Barrow Den was relatively quiet for the thousands of years they stood guard. The most the unit had to deal with was cave dwelling creatures like spiders or cave lizards, at worst a lost and enraged owlkin. After all prisons are meant to keep people in, not out, and who would want to free such a monster as Illidan Stormrage? The answer came when Tyrande Whisperwind broke the barricade and cut a bloody swath through The Watchers, catching the entire group off guard and killing most of the soldiers who were on duty at the time. They freed the prisoner before the entire unit could be rallied. With that Melyria had to tend to the wounded and dead. She was one of The Watchers who demanded they go after the High Priestess for slaughtering her sisters, her friends. Matron Shadowsong felt that they needed to capture their prisoner first. And so the hunt was on, across forest and eas to The Broken Isles, risen ruins of Melyria's old home. The Watchers set up base and intended to head into the Tomb of Sargeras after doing recon. Melyria was part of the first team to go out, numbering only around two dozen Sentinel soldiers and archers. Not five hundred yards, still within sight of the base, they were ambushed by Illidan's naga allies. Caught off guard, still feeling secure so close to their unit, the scounting party was devastated. Melyria was one of the first to fall, a Couatl spraying acid and the spray finding the soldier, Melyria being to the left it, having her entire right side coated with the burning venom. She fell hearing the alarm sound from their base, screaming in agony as the acid ate its way into her skin and flesh, blood leaking from her wounds. Still, she barely remembers the pain over the sounds of her sisters being slaughtered. The party was killed before reinforcements arrived to drive the naga back, save for one near dead soldier; Melyria. She awoke hours later, bandaged on her right side, being carried to a ship. She asked if they had succeeded in bringing the Betrayer back. She was informed that only Matron Shadowsong returned from the tomb. And with dread she asked who went with her. She heard the names of some of her closest friends and her will broke, screaming and clawing, demanding to go back, to dig them out, that they were still alive. She had to be strapped down the entire trip back to Kalimdor, still screaming for them to return. She was deemed unworthy for continued service due to injury. It was at this time that Melyria was sent to Astranaar to mend and try and restore function in her right side. For weeks she attempted and failed even simple tasks like standing or gripping objects. She was visited by a Sentinel captain and informed that her old unit had followed the Betrayer to Outland and was presumed dead and were classified as traitors for putting their target over the safety of the High Priestess. Melyria was told she was to be discharged. At that moment, out of sheer rage and willpower she stood on her two legs, grabbed the woman by the cloak and screamed at her, telling her not to insult her unit, her friends, the friends she lost. She told her that she will always be a Watcher and that she would protect her people no matter what. This display of determination and conviction spurred her recrutiment into the Wardens. For a decade she trained, every minute she was not eating or sleeping. This was not out of any sort of gift or natural skill but out of pure spite, grit and willpower, in the memory of everything she lost. She swore she would do whatever she could to make sure no Kaldorei would lose what she lost, no matter the cost to herself. Deathwing's Return and The Moonblade Deathwing returned and the devastation to the Kaldorei lands were heavy. With enemies pressing in on all sides, with no support from the Eastern Kingdoms in Ashenvale the Sisterhood sought to create a new unit apart from The Sentinels. It was then that newly christened Warden Starstrike approached the temple in Darnassus. It is unknown what transpired but Melyria walked away the head of a new order, The Moonblade. She vowed to use this new unit to drive the enemies of the Kaldorei before her, to crush all who opposed her, to uphold the beliefs, the traditions and the laws that her sisters, her friends, her comrades all died for. =Idiosyncrasies= *Can speak common, yet it is so heavily accented and she dislikes speaking it so much she prefers to have somebody translate for her. *Does still have a soft side, though rarely shown. She collects Kaldorei dolls (starting with one she's had since childhood) and traditional dresses, even if nobody sees them, she enjoys flowers and she has a soft spot for infants and children, though doesn't know how to act around them. *Dislikes sweets. She prefers bitter or sour food and doesn't mind spicy or bland. *Clicks her tongue not as a sign of disapproval but how blind people click their cane, allowing her to gauge how close something is, normally done for things on her right side. *Is practically blind on her right side. Occasionally drools due to half her mouth being damaged and numb. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Rogue